Tell Me You Love Me
by Bliinkk
Summary: It's easy to seduce someone you don't love... It's easy to pretend it's someone you do. onesided EdxRoy, onesided EnvyxEd, warning for language.


"You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine, Al."

"Okay," He said softly, "If you're sure..."

"I am."

Al sighed and shut the door behind him, the light from the hallway seeping underneath the door. Pale blue light seeped into the room from the window, minlging with the glow from a desk lights fell upon a slumped figure, furiously scribbling in a worn, leather bound notebook. A story, just a small one, littered page after page, pouring like water from the young alchemist's pen. In the margins were doodles drawings, angry scratches where his pen hadn't worked.

_So he took the glass from her soft hands, peering over the crystal to eye the countess.  
>"You are sure this will not harm me? After all, it was poured by your dainty hands."<br>The lady's cold auburn eyes hesitated, but she just bit her lip and flipped her blond hair from her brow. "It will not harm you, my page, nor cause you any pain."  
><em>_Accepting this , far too trusting, the page wiped his own wheat hair from his face and tilted the glass, taking a long, drawn sip. He brought it away from his lips with a wince at the taste.  
>"You lied." He stated, no hint of spite or anger, merely an observation.<em>

_"You do not deserve the duke," She said bitterly, "He is, and always has been, mine. I am his chosen and you are nothing. You are merely an errand boy and he will never love you." _

_"Love me he may not," He whispered, holding his heart, "But he will weep and mourn for me. That is all I ask now that..."_

_"Now that you are to die? Now that I have stolen your life and ended the only thing keeping he and I apart?"_

_"It is your bitterness that keeps you separate..." He whispered, falling, "And it is that which ends me now... I wish you the best...M'Lady."_

_And with that, he took his final breath, falling to the richly carpeted floor beneath him, eyes closed, a smile on his face._

Ed dotted the sentance, leaning back in his chair and moving his own hair from his face with a sigh. "That a sad story..."

He stretched his arms over his head as he stood, walking lazily to the small refrigerator in his room to grab a water, walking back and falling onto his bed.

_I wonder what he's doing now..._

He sat there, staring out the window beside his bed up at a starless sky, letting the calm blue light lull him into troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>The youngest person in history to ever become a state alchemist was currently walking through the halls of central, wishing to be anywhere but there. He didn't want to see him, to even be near him today.<p>

But still, he gathered himself and kicked open the door, going off on a rant about the military's cafeteria stock, and how bad it really was. The rant was half hearted, and he faltered when his commanding officer, and secret admiration walked into the office and gave a tender good morning kiss to one Riza Hawkeye, currently engaged to former, General Roy Mustang.

Trying to ignore the sharp twist in his chest, he approached Mustang, wearing a neutral face.

"Good morning, Mustang." He greeted monotonously, stilling himself for the insult.

"Morning, Shrimp." Roy said, usual smirk 3 times wider. It was sickening, really. Why did engaged people have to be so fucking happy? Ed's jaw clenched as he tried to keep down the retort, a small prickle appearing in his eyes as the taller man snaked a hand around Riza's waist.

"Sir, we're at the office," She tried, gazing at Ed, who was staring at the ground.

"So? You're soon to be my wife, Riza. Others need to know this. Better sooner than not." He whispered, looking right at Ed. The young blond closed his eyes, trying so desperately to keep the shudder from his voice.

"If you'll excuse me, Mustang-

"No. You have work to do, Fullmetal. So get on that." He snapped, waiting to see what the reaction would be.

Ed just nodded, still looking at the ground, and turned to his own desk. If they could see his face, He'd die... Because right then, he couldn't stop the small, almost not-there tear that ran down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Envy smiled as he heard a small click, straightening himself and opening the now not-so-locked door. He crept quietly into the small room, grinning like he'd won the lottery when he spotted the figure on the bed.<p>

"O'chibi~" He purred through the dark, stifling a giggle when the figure moved. Golden eyes met lilac, and the owner of the former bolted upward, grabbing green tresses and forcing their mouths together.

Envy responded immediately, all too eager to please his Edward. _Maybe it'll last longer this time, _he thought, _before he makes me-_

A wet, warm tongue slid out of his mouth and moved to his ear. Envy gasped at the familiar sensation of Ed's tongue. It lapped and nipped from his ear to his neck, all while his mismatched hands cradled his waist. The homunculus moaned and pressed his erection to Ed's, grinding their bodies together as his own hands clenched thick blond hair.

"Envy... I need this..." He heard as hot breath caressed his neck. "Please... change for me..."

Envy stopped abruptly, his chest clenching as he nodded. Ed smiled, watching happily and waiting.

The shape shifter did just that. He changed, for Ed, for his Chibi. His hair shortened and turned black, eyes a dark, deep blue, figure tall and well built. He resembled not himself, but someone he despised. For Ed. For his Chibi. For the one he so mistakenly fell for.

"Roy..." He heard his lover whisper. Fists clenched, he nodded again.

And then they resumed, clothing falling every direction, sweat mingling with naked skin. Moans and cries of names that weren't _Envy _as the little blond _shitface _that he loved fucked him into the mattress.

"Roy..." Edward gasped, leaning over Envy... Roy... as he slammed in and out of the lithe body. "Tell me... Please..."

"Ed, I can't..." He pleaded. But that just earned him a fist in his hair. Ed pulled him up, eliciting a painfilled grunt, and kissed him with such for it blinded him.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me in that voice..."

"I... I ca-

"_Envy!_" He cried, shaking, even as he stilled, still inside of Envy. "Do it. That was the deal. You get me, I get him... That's what you agreed to."

The homunculus shuddered, his erection slowly ebbing away as he was drenched in the tears of the one above him.

"I love you Edward." He said... and he wasn't lying.

"Again." He said, slamming into the greenhaired man agrily, forcing another cry as he brushed against _that spot_.

"I love you, Edward."

"Again."

"I love you, Edward."

"_Again.._." He breathed, barely a whisper, breaking the walls in Envy's mind, and there was nothing but that voice, that whisper.

Ed cried out as he exploded inside Envy, the warmth making the latter himself come, splattering their chests and drenching them in the gooey substance.

They laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and clinging to each other. A small whimper was heard as Envy slowly shifted back into _him_, into Envy.

"I love you, Edward..."

* * *

><p><strong>Random thing me and my bestfriend came up with. Meant as a oneshot, may be something more. (:<strong>


End file.
